A Look into the Songs of Kurt
by Hydrochloric Cutie
Summary: Blaine gets mysterious e-mails that show him all the songs that Kurt has sung with the New Direction. How does Blaine react?


Blaine Anderson was sitting at his computer one Saturday morning, feeling completely bored. He had no plans in the world, because Kurt was away on a family vacation, and his parents were off on yet another one of their business trips. When Blaine was checking his e-mail he noticed one from an unknown sender, but the title of the message was 'Kurt Hummel through the years'. Peaking his interest, he clicked on it.

'So I know you're dating Kurt Hummel, and I thought I would give you a glimpse into his past. Just his singing performances mind you, but there are quite a few people who believe that you don't see him as a sexual being; hopefully this will alter your view of our Kurt. We will start with his audition for glee club, his sophomore year at McKinley. I think you'll agree with me that he is no longer, and I quote, "a baby penguin".'

Blaine looked at the bottom of the message and saw a video attachment. He clicked the attachment and windows media player opened. The video started loading, and Kurt's voice came out.

**Mr. Cellophane**

Blaine sat there, stunned. Kurt looked perfect even then, as a young sophomore. He just stood there, not really moving, singing out with his counter-tenor voice. Awestruck was Blaine as he marveled at Kurt's voice, even when he was so young. Hell he even had that sassy attitude even then, cocking his hip out and wearing those tight blue pants. Broadway would be glad to get him one day.

He e-mailed back his anonymous sender asking for more videos, as quickly as he could. He was rewarded only ten minutes later; with a note saying that videos would be coming every ten minutes, so just be patient.

'Here is the original glee club's first performance, how horrible we were back then = P A kid in a wheelchair got the lead in "Sit down you're rocking the boat".'

**Sit down you're rocking the Boat**

Oh goodness, he epically failed lifting Tina – and I know he's quite a bit stronger now, with him lifting me up against that wall last week - and this performance was terrible. He looks like he doesn't want to be around any of them. But now they are all terrible close. Gotta love the beginning of friendships. How the hell did they think they would win anything? I mean, Kurt was looking still hot with those black pants and those boots.

Sure enough, ten minutes after receiving the previous e-mail, Blaine got another one from his semi-anonymous sender...

This time it was a video of the originals plus Finn singing Grease. Rachel just rubbed Kurt's hair and all over his face; he looked just short of killing her. You don't touch Kurt's hair without specific prior permission, and even then it's touch and go. And you could see him making eyes at Finn, it's terribly obvious. I still can't believe that Kurt was in love with Frankenteen; yikes.

**Don't stop believing**

Oh god, Kurt in that ruffled shirt, and the classic skin-tight black jeans. I think he is the only guy that could ever pull that off. And why is this person sending me things with him in the back ground? With a voice like his, he should be showcased like he is now. Oh that little shimmie. It's no shock I fell in love with him. His hair is all loose and he shakes it, I really have to get him to leave it untreated one day, or ask about how he used to do it. That would be so hot, and I could really run my fingers through it *sigh*

**Golddigger**

Hot damn, he really looks nice in hot pink, gotta let him know it's good; but those pants are another story entirely. Why the hell don't they sing like this? This is more them than some of the stuff Shuster has us singing. He really watches too many beyonce music videos, with that hand flip. He just looks so adorable with their rocking dance steps, he needs to have better choreography than that. They need to show off my Kurt, he's too awesome for this stuff.

**Push it**

First off, love the song. But what's up with the fannie pack? I guess they were fashionable at one point…? Yikes. I don't think they were allowed to do at school. And now he's all pressed up against Tina. He doesn't seem too uncomfortable with that. He give such a bitch face, and I can't believe he just hit Finn's ass. And those little hip thrusts. Crawling across the floor. So hot. Can I bring this Kurt back? I want him to look at _me_ like that.

**Single ladies**

The tie and shiny vest and skin tight leggings. Salivation. Damn him and those hips. Oh my god he just smacked his ass. What the hell have I missed over the years? He was delicious. How come no one else wanted him before now? Oh wait, there are two links. Damn this is him in his football uniform? Kurt played football? How the hell didn't I know about this? He kicked the winning field goal! God I love him so much right now. Good thing he's coming here Sunday night and spending the night since we have no school Monday. So many bad things to do to him, and so little time.

**My last name**

His ass looks out of this world in those tight blue jeans. And that hat is just so adorable. And there he is with his hips again. He seems so much taller than usual. Maybe because the tiny girl singing is smaller than Rachel. Who the hell is she anyway? But man, I really want a Kurt solo… this guy should send me one soon. But I think he's sending them in chronological order, damn him.

**Somebody to love**

Kurt needs to be in the front, but at least the choreography is better this time. I swear there isn't a color that Kurt can't rock. This blue works perfectly with his eyes. I really wish he would let his hair go like it is here, it looks so soft and I just want to run my fingers through it. Just got a shot of his pants next to Santana's and they are nearly as tight as hers. Yikes!

**Confessions/it's my life**

Leather jackets. Tight black jeans, and that adorable scarf. It was weird to see him with all the guys. I mean he is a guy, but he always seems to fit in better with the girls. Man he can move, he is definitely one of the better dancers in this group. Oh the way he grips that microphone stand, I wish that were me right now. He looks so bad ass right now. But I think this might be the most casual I've ever seen him, and in chuck taylors. That's such a shocking move. He definitely doesn't own anything like that. The letter has a post script.

'Dosed with vitamin D'

Now I understand why they had so much energy during that number. They were all hyper as hell on vitamin D.

**Hate on me**

This was a Mercedes song, but he was there all the way, in his tan – what looks like cashmere – sweater. God he even makes ankles look sexy. And now I feel like I stole my fashion ideas from him, because he did that about two years before me. He just needs to get up out of the chair every once in a while, because he is looking quite uncomfortable. Oh gosh those kicks, he looks so cute, and so young. I just want to pinch his cheeks, gah.

**Where they at?**

They all got back together after what seemed like a domination split between Mr. Shue and Sue. But they all belong together, that's what will make them win everything. Kurt in his little white hat, just kicking back and having fun with the rest of them. They may not have been friends this year, but they sure look like they are all getting along with each other. I can't believe he even knows this song. It's so not Kurt, but it's pretty sexy that he can sing.

**Keep holding on**

This is such a sweet song. And this was just after Quinn was kicked off the Cheerios. He looks so passionate during this song. And he's dancing with Rachel? Throwing her around more like it, showing off his strength that I love so much. That's quite something. He's like one of the guys in this song. Now he's with Quinn. Damn he's a stud lol. Oh my gosh, he kinda looks like he's gonna cry. I can tell he feels really bad for Quinn.

**Bust a move**

Now Mr. Shue is up. Kurt never told me how embarrassing he could be. Kurt doesn't want to be any part of this. But Shue is just like one of the kids here. Now I see why they seem to like him so much. He can dance so much better than most of the glee people. Kurt just sits there checking everyone else out. Shue got him up and he just looks confusing. He talks to kurt about girls and such, that's such a bitch face and I love it. That tambourine = P that's too cute. And Brittany sticking her ass out at him. That must have been fun.

**Defying gravity**

Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh. I can't believe it. He was so good. Him against Rachel. Battle royale. He was perfect. You could even see that Kurt threw that last note. He can definitely reach that high f. Rachel needed to get off her high horse with all that Broadway, Kurt belongs there as much as she does

**Proud Mary**

Wheelchairs! Damn these guys are good. Kurt in suspenders. You get to see his arms. Damn they are muscly. Even for a twink like him. He's actually pretty good in the wheel chair; keeping up with all the jocks. Him rocking back and forth, showing off how much abs work he actually does. Damn they all have to have good voices to get that loud with all the work they are doing. They should really just win everything.

**Stand by me**

I know Finn is singing this song, but Kurt plays the piano? That's fantastic. I didn't know he could actually play any instrument. He gives Finn the strength to go along with Quinn, and sing out his emotions. But I think this was the phase where he was crushing on Finn. You can tell that he is sneaking glances while he's playing the piano.

**Lean on me**

He's wearing a fanny pack again? When the hell was that fashionable? He looks so young here, especially when he's smiling. I can't believe they did this for their friends. It's awesome. We would have never done something like that. Kurt was the first person when he did blackbird for Pavorotti. He's really getting into this song. It's nice to see him have fun with his friends. That strut, and those shoulders, so freaking cute! Oh my god, he just came on to Finn, and puck came on to Quinn. This whole club was so damn incestuous. He looks like he was gonna crush Rachel when he leaned on her.

**Hair/crazy in love**

Kurt as a blonde? What the hell? That's crazy. It's a little flat, definitely could have gotten an upgrade. I think he could have gone for more volume or at least something that matched his own hair color. But he look he is spasming. Goodness he had Quinn bending over in front of him. And jumping on him. Damn. Sometimes I forget that he's gay because he gets all the girls, but then I look at his clothes and remember. I bet the other guys hate him for that. He doesn't have ulterior motives when the girls dance up on him.

**Imagine**

This was pretty cool to see the deaf kids 'sing'. And thank god Kurt ditched the blond wig. And he's signing, that's totally hot. I wish I could even do that. But I don't like that's he's between two guys, big frownie face. He wasn't even mine then and I'm jealous. But he does look super cute with the white shirt and suspenders. I'm just a sucker for suspenders… then again, he is too = P

**True colors**

They are so awesome. The simplicity of it all is amazing. Sitting on stools, wearing different colored shirts, and singing, just singing. He looks so innocent sitting there. He looks so cute with his leg crossed and you can start to see a blush on his cheeks. I think he's looking at Finn but that doesn't matter now because he just looks adorable. And wow Tina sounds amazing. I didn't think she could belt it out like that

**Jump**

Mattresses, that's all the eye can see. And Kurt's in pajamas? Now a sight you get to see normally. But his pajamas are far less luxurious that these. He slept in my t-shirt and a pair of Finn's old sweatpants. But he looks cute jumping around all over the place. He swears to me that he was never in gymnastics. But this video begs to differ. Oh goodness, that appearance was so cute. He looks sexy gesturing to the camera to come closer. Why did I think baby penguin? Maybe it's because a few seconds later he had his hands under his chin and was smiling like an eight year old.

**You can't always get what you want**

This sectionals sucked. We read about it. The other two schools got their set list and stole their songs. This was all at the last minute. Ooo, pink tie. I like this, yes I do. I'm a freak for liking pink this much. He looks so serious. He moves those shoulders all the time, oh what I'd like to do to them. He looked kinda awkward with Brittany, but that's because she was up in his face with the turn. Oh look at him wagging his finger at the audience. That swagger to the front of the stage. So cute. I keep saying he's cute, but it's the only word I can use right now, but I've been told that will change.

**My life would suck without you**

They really like Mr. Shue. Singing to him all the time. Oh there's my kurt, dancing with the girls. I'm sure as hell not saying he is a girl but he dances like one, and that's definitely a compliment. Shaking those hips. I keep imagining the bruises that are there from a few nights ago. Gah, that thought is out of my head. Innocent thoughts right now. He's still innocent.

**Give you hell**

Damn Rachel must have been pissed at Finn. He was kinda being a dick from what I've heard. He's wearing all plaid? I guess I can go with that. He looks kinda uncomfortable, probably because its Rachel . She just moved him and he wanted nothing to do with her. Damn, he even sat near Finn, he really must not have liked her at this point. And now je joins, halfheartedly at first anyway. But this song is so catchy, you can't help but join. Unless you are Finn and are a douche at this point.

**Hello, goodbye**

Ooo, black and white suits. So FBI. He looks so much older in the suit. And dancing with Quinn. I like him with blond girls, if he were straight. Ugh why am I thinking about that? I don't want him straight. I want him with me. He in only allowed with shorter curly haired boys named Blaine Anderson.

**Vogue. **

Oh hot damn. He choreographed this? He looks absolutely flawless. And this is so well done. Even Sue looks nice. He might consider a career in this. Or maybe a male model, certainly had the bone structure for it. And looks really good in a suit. That white scarf really sets things off. Kinda reminds me of that Queer as Folk episode, when Brian goes to Justin's prom. He wore the white scarf too. Looking nearly as badass as Kurt

Oh goodness, hot guys with open shirts and suspenders. His kink is showing terribly. And now he's rubbing his hands over his body, damn boy

**Four minutes**

Holy fuck, Kurt was a cheerio? How the hell didn't I know about this? And he sang Madonna? Him and those hips. Now here he looks sexy. Damn rubbing himself up and down Mercedes back. They make a really good pair. And goodness, the heavy breathing after he's done. I love it

**What it feels like for a girl**

This was strange, but from what Kurt told me, they need it. They all sounded so good with this. He looks so relaxed, leaning against this piano. I think he had the least to learn from this lesson because the girls think he is just one of them, and he treats them the same that they teach him

**Like a prayer**

He sings so beautifully in this song. All nice and high, the countertenor that we never used. He can so sing better than most of the girls that I know outside the glee club. And they love to shake their hips don't they? This looks like so much fun. I didn't think they would be able to get a gospel choir into Mckinley, but it was a totally awesome number

**House is not a home**

In the cheerleading outfit. Oh my gosh. Even though he is singing to Finn. I really can't understand this crush. I mean Finn can be kinda cute in a dopy way, but he wasn't really nice to Kurt until their parents were married. This was not the little boy pulling pigtails, this was throwing him in dumpsters. But anyway… I love this song. And he sings it awesomely. It really shows his range, that I've come to love

**Beautiful**

I get a nice shot of his ass before Mercedes belts out this awesome song. It's so inspirational. I can see the wheels turning in his head even when he isn't facing the audience. He is listening to the song, listening to the actual words. He kinda got lost in the moment because he didn't turn around with the rest of them. And now a bunch of people are going down to join. That's so awesome. I know Kurt isn't featured in this, but I'm glad this person sent this video to me. It tells me a lot about Kurt actually.

**Ice ice baby**

Shue would sing this song. Kurt tries to look uninterested, but you can see him mouthing the words, and moving his hands to the beat. Yup, he can't help but joins. Oh my god he's wearing a skirt! That's fantastic. I thought he only did that for prom. Oh and those leggings. They feel so nice up against my hands when we're making out after prom.

**Can't touch this**

That costume. Gold hammer pants? I didn't think he would ever wear something like that. Oh my gosh, there are really no words to describe this. But damn. He looks so hot dancing like this. He really got into this, oh my god, popping his ass like that. I'm gonna have to ask him to dance for me later

**Pink houses**

What the hell is with that look? He's wearing a hat and a vest? His voice sounds so deep. But he sounds so freaking hot. I love it when he talks all deep and sexy. Not that I don't love his normal voice, but he can be rugged and manly, but graceful and delicate at the same time. But he definitely is trying too hard to be a guy's guy. And from what I understand, he even made out with Brittany after all this.

**Roses's turn**

Now this is the Kurt I know and love. Anger and regular Kurt voice. Love the scarf and the tight pants. They show off his awesome legs and perfect ass. He is such a badass, yelling at everyone else. Get off of his runway. The hair smoothing; yeah he's back to normal. And I can't believe Burt and the end of the song. This is why I love Kurt's dad. He is like the anti my dad.

**Bad romance**

He sang with the girls. Yay! That wig is hysterical, but the heels. I can't believe he wears heels. He's already taller than me, but that might be quite a turn on, we might have to try that later. Oh god and those leggings leave nothing to the imagination. His perfectly sculpted legs. But the dress, he looks so good. Even with a crazy gaga inspired outfit. Everyone looked great… well except Rachel, but Kurt kinda of explained the situation around them. Damn look at him strut his way down the runway. God is he flexible with his leg up in the air. And he sings so well in this. Nice and deeper to contrast the girls. I just want to grab on to those shoulders, all nice and pointy. So I heard Kurt talk about a Kiss number; so I e-mailed my sender and asked to see that as well, even though Kurt wasn't in it. They boys look hot honestly. Spandex and makeup and wigs. They sound fantastic as well. Puck is such a ladies man even with the make up on and such. All the platform heels. I really think it would be awesome for Kurt to be a lot taller than me and dominate me…. Well I guess I'll leave that thought for another day, when he comes back possibly.

**Give up the funk**

They were doing a funk song? Damn I didn't know Kurt could get his voice to go that low. That's really hot. And he looks delicious. Those hot red pants and the trench coat. The hat is really what makes him funky; totally in a good way

They all look awesome, and sure show vocal adrenaline what the hell is going on. Shaking his ass up there. There's another thing I've got to try, get him to dance like that and speak really deep; I would probably just cum from the sound of his voice. Definitely waking up Blaine Junior after all these videos. And that jump was so cute. And Puck would have the last line = P

**To sir with love**

Well they sang at regionals. And that was pretty fantastic, but this song brought tears to my eyes. They all sat there and told something about themselves, opened up. That sailor hat was questionable, but he still looked cute. And Finn was so honest. He does think of Mr. Shue as a father, and now he has Burt too; I'm so happy for him. Good lord, they are all about to cry as well. I'm glad it's not just me. There he is showing off that amazing voice again. Kurt and Mercedes were still close at this point then. I remember them having a spat or something. Oh look at him, he really does look like he's gonna cry, and it just makes him more adorable.

**Kurt's Junior Year**

**New York**

Wow, t-shirts and tight jeans, with those chains? Singing this song? Wow. His hair is like turbo charged or something. And those sunglasses… and gloves? How the hell can he pull off some of the most random accessories. Ahh I just want to run my fingers through his hair. Is it possible that he just got hotter overnight? Because a few short months and he now looks like sex on a stick. I should get him to dress like this more often. I mean I love his fashion, but sometimes simple works, and make him look super sexy

**Toxic**

Oh good lord. Mr. Shue danced with them? That's pretty bad. But hey, it's a good song. Tight black pants and the vests? They were all sexy as hell. He was laying in the floor looking so sexy. The white suspenders? The best part = P. did he seriously have his hat in front of his crotch? This was far better than their push it song. Oh god Kurt and Mercedes, this was almost too much to watch.

**I wanna hold your hand**

Oh no, this was from when Burt had his heart attack. He really likes slow Beatle's songs then. He looks so sad, and I mean it's understandable. But yeah, it's beautiful. His voice sounds like heaven, and there is so much feeling behind it. I know he is remembering his mom during this song too, I know he misses her terribly.

**What if god was one of us?**

Awesome image. Them in white, so pure looking. They are singing, but telling a story. I know Kurt looks blasé but I know he is just as passionate as Mercedes in this song. I saw Santana put her hand on his back at one point. And coming from her that's a lot.

**Victor/Victoria**

Oh. My. God. He looks fantastic. The white satin and black suit. This is the perfect song for him. The mustache looks a little bit much, but the make-up seems to make him even more beautiful. Not that he doesn't look awesome all the time. He could be an awesome drag queen because he can actually sing, and know how to accessorize and look like a girl. He can sing higher than most of the girls at Crawford Country Day. And that's saying something, because some of them are sopranos. Oh that last note, so fantastic, and oh that little shimmie at the end. Now I bet Sam was disappointed that he didn't sing with Kurt now.

**Happy days, come on get happy**

He and Rachel do sound good together. I wish they could put aside their differences more and do more duets. They are a perfect sound together. They looks so sweet together; I bet if Kurt were straight he and Rachel would have gotten together at some point because make up sex would have been fantastic; especially with all the fighting that they do. He looks really happy singing here. I can't believe it. He really doesn't realize that he and Rachel are good for each other.

**Sweet transvestite**

It was quite tricky to see which one was Kurt at first, but he just looks really creepy. I didn't think he could ever look like that. They did a really good job on his make-up. And damn Mercedes. A leather skirt and tight corset? I think the fishnets really set the whole look out. Oh and even as creepy as he looks, he still dances sexy. And climbs on things. I knew we were meant for each other.

**Time warp**

Still creepy. But I like how he can make his voice sound creepy. It sucks that they weren't allowed to do this for the play. It's such a fun story. They would have been great at it. But at least Mr. Shue let them do this number. It's such a fun dance number. Oh god pelvic thrusts. Now I'm quite glad I didn't wear any type of tight pants.

**Free your mind/ Stop in the name of love**

Oooo, now we get to when we first met. This was when Karofsky kissed him. That was such a fucked up situation. I'm glad Kurt listened to me and confronted him, but not glad that it got him to the point where he got his first kiss stolen from him. Especially like that. In all honesty, I wanted to be his first kiss. Okay, back to the video. You can tell that Kurt planned the costumes. I mean, none of those guys should have pulled this off. Oh he is really getting into this song. High kicks and the sexy faces. Why didn't I see those before. And they all go over to a girl. Kurt would go to Mercedes = P. And he would give her a lap dance. That's another note to file away for another day.

**Singing in the Rain/Umbrella**

Oh god, they're all well; specifically Kurt is all wet. The umbrellas are kinda cool but I know they aren't doing much to shield them from the water. Kurt looks good when wet, his clothes cling to him in all the right ways and I get to see that lithe form. Gosh. He looks so good. This is such a good song for them. The classic song mixed with Rhianna. They are really good at mash-ups with unlikely combinations.

**I wanna marry you**

I still can't believe Kurt planned this whole wedding. The glee kids did an awesome job too. They actually made the wedding fun. You can see all the relationships in this little walk down the aisle, and oh how things have changed. But then again, they haven't. Kurt looks pretty damn good in that suit. He was his father's best man. Those two are so close and damn I wish I had Burt for a father; at least he was understanding and loves me probably more than my own father does, stupid bastard.

**The way you are**

Finn, although a pain in the ass most of the time, can be rather sweet at times; especially here. They sent me a vid of the speech he made as well, and he seems rather sincere. But I can't believe he was singing this song at first; because I thought it was to Rachel, but then he said that they were gonna dance together. Then I thought it was about his mother. I mean Carol is pretty; it was nice for Finn to tell her. But Finn pulled Kurt up to dance; it's so nice to see him smile. Wow, the Rachel fake out. And they're dancing together. They kinda look sweet together. But then Finn dwarfs him in a hug. Awe. Kurt and Burt, this was a really touching wedding now.

Now I've seen all the performances really when he transferred to Dalton after the wedding. He really missed them; you could tell by the lackluster practicing swaying in the background. I mean we don't really have assignments since we are a self-run organization. We barely do outside performances. The Warblers were like the anti-New Directions.

**Don't you want me**

Oh no, they sent me this? I don't really remember this so I guess that's good. What the hell is she wearing? Oh damn I was grinding up on her and singing like I was in love with her. Just like fricken Jeremiah. She's trying to be sexy, in that dress… what the hell was she thinking? We were both little crazy that night, so I guess that's alright. Damn what the hell did I do to my hair?

**As if we never said good bye**

This was his first song sung back at McKinley. And it was beautiful. So heartfelt. I know he was safe with us, but he went back to fight. That's what I love about him so much; he fights for what he believes in, he fights for us. This song was absolutely perfect for the situation. And he looks so fashionable, not like the uniform that Dalton made him conform to. Why the hell didn't we let him sing more? I love the sounds that he makes, singing and otherwise = P. Everyone feels his emotions in this, all the glee club, you can just see it in their faces. As much as I wanted him to stay at Dalton, I knew he always belonged at McKinley. His family was there, and I'm really glad I transferred there as well. God I think I'm tearing up this performance is so beautiful.

**Barbara Streisand**

I knew he was gonna try a flash mob, but I didn't know when and what about. That was amazing circumstances. He really does care for Rachel, no matter how much they are fighting. Oh god those red pants, they are far too tight for him to wear out in public where everyone can look at his ass. That hat is so cute. I can't believe he is shaking his ass like that in the mall, I thought he was against being ostentatious in public like that. He normally flies under the radar because he doesn't think people agree with his lifestyle choices. I totally would have come down and helped with this, so he didn't have to dance with all the girls. Although I met her later and she's pretty nice. Sometimes I forget how tall he is, but then I see him next to Rachel and remember. I like that he's taller than me. Damn, how did I not realize that he was nearly as tall as Puck?

**Born this way**

I've hear rumors about this song, but I didn't believe them. I know they had an assignment to write something about themselves that they thought people didn't like about them on a shirt. Kurt refuses to show me his shirt. Although I know Finn's says Can't Dance – it's his laundry day shirt to wear around the house. Oh my god, he looks so hot. I just wanna run my fingers through his hair. That quasi-undead look works for him. Then he's got Mercedes and Tina's hands all over him. I wish they were my hands all over him. That. Shirt. Is. Awesome. 'Likes Boys'. But that's what I love about him. His whole outfit is working for him. Those jeans aren't even as remotely as tight as he wears most days, but I find that I might love them even more. I think I might try to steal that jacket when I go over this week. I have secretly started to sneak a few of his clothes into my closet. Him and those shoulders. He knows he can get to me with his shoulders and his hips. God I wish I could have seen him then. We could have made use of the auditorium after everyone else was gone That shirt fits him perfectly. *drools*. Did he seriously just grab his crotch and rub his hand over his ass? That was so hot. And those shoulders again. That little hip roll? Damn. I want him so bad right now.

**Don't stop**

They did this for Sam. This song was awesome, and such a good band, I mean come on, its Fleetwood Mac. They all look so happy here. I know Kurt wasn't featured in this, but it was certainly important. I mean I still get to see him dance in the bag grounds, and see him in that cute little scarf. He looks like he's off in his own little world haha. Oh he is too cute doing hand movements to go along with the song. Mike just told him something, suspicious. Okay never mind. Kurt just took his guitar so they could put Sam up on their shoulders. This was such an awesome song for Sam. I wish he were here still. I think we would have gotten along quite well.

**Some People**

Skulls on his pants and that wiggle. He can pull off any look honestly. And I love this song. He pulls it off… even if it's originally sung by a girl. I know that Jessie guy didn't give him the solo, but I really wish he would have gotten one. And that back bend at the end.

**Pure Imagination**

Kurt told me that he and Finn got together and planned this funeral for Sue's sister. It was wonderful; even though it was a funeral. They all looked so sad, but sung beautifully. Kurt's voice was absolutely beautiful. Light and airy, and from what Kurt told me, their song was a perfect homage to Jean Sylvester.

**New York/I love New York**

They look like they're all over the city and this time it looks like they had some help with the videoing. They all look awesome. That delicious looking purple shirt. But that hat I'm thinking I will have to talk to him about. But other than that he looks pretty damn hot. He looks so free in New York. He totally needs to go there after graduation, no matter where he goes to college. They will love his little shoulder shimmie as much as I do.

**For Good**

He and Rachel snuck into that theater. I can't believe they did it. The Gershwin Theater. He looks so suave in his suit and his hair all up in his coif. I honestly don't know why these two don't sing together more often, they sound so wonderful together. He looks like he's gonna cry, I just wanna jump into the picture and hug him. This is the first time on a Broadway stage, but it certainly won't be the last, that I know for sure. He looks so delectable up there, I would so buy a ticket for like every show just to see him look that good. Ohh. I know there is a wicked revival coming to Chicago soon. I should get tickets for us. I'm totally blown away; he is just simply amazing. Now I get to see their performance; I mean I saw bits and pieces on youtube about the kiss who missed.

**Light up the World**

All black. Classic Kurt. I know he designed the costumes yet again. He is looking so sassy up there. I really wish they had gotten into the top ten so they could have a better chance to compete because these songs were awesome. Ooh, Quinn got the haircut we all liked so much. I forgot she got that here. He looks so adorable jumping around up there. Just one of the many reasons I tell him I love him every day.


End file.
